


Conference Blues, French Wines and the Blonde Doctor

by AddisonAddek



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/F, Femslash, First Meeting, Fluff, Medical Conferences, Pre-Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AddisonAddek/pseuds/AddisonAddek
Summary: Addison Montgomery-Shepherd attends a conference and chances upon a bright, delicious young Meredith Grey.
Relationships: Addison Montgomery/Meredith Grey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 36





	Conference Blues, French Wines and the Blonde Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/gifts).



> Addison clearly has a thing for conferences. Or maybe it’s me.

**Conference Blues, French Wines and the Blonde Doctor**

* * *

Addison Shepherd pulled her keycard from the little cardboard sleeve the concierge had given her and slipped it through the slot. She turned the handle of the hotel room door with a well-practised hand. She’d travelled often enough that she’d quickly mastered the new technology.

She was about to wheel her suitcase into the room when she heard a woman cursing under her breath just a few yards down. The redhead looked up, a smirk quirking on her lips as she spied a young blonde woman struggling with the card reader.

Addison took her time to observe the woman. She’d never seen her at the conference before, and the eagerness in her wide blue eyes gave clue that she had no idea how dull the next three days of papers were going to be. She wore a navy suit, conservative to the point of dullness, and sensible heels that somehow still managed to draw attention to her shapely legs.

The redhead arched an eyebrow, leaving her suitcase and slowly approaching the younger woman. “Need a hand?” she purred, deliberately intimidating.

The blonde tried the door one more time and then dropped her hands in defeat, blowing a strand of hair out of her mouth as she handed over the keycard.

The womens’ fingers brushed as they passed it between them, and the younger woman blushed. “T-thanks.” she muttered as Addison easily opened the door.

The blonde wedged her suitcase into the gap and turned, offering her hand. “Oh, I’m — ah, Meredith Grey. Dr. Grey now, actually.” she smiled, buzzing with nervous energy.

_Oh, so, this is the Meredith Grey._

Addison took her hand gently, caressing the soft skin with a slow shake. “Dr. Addison Montgomery. I believe we share a mutual acquaintance, Dr. Grey. One Derek Shepherd?”

Meredith nodded, forgetting how to speak for a moment at the touch. She’d often dreamed of being touched by a woman with such tenderness, but it had never actually happened before. Suddenly she realised Addison was staring, and she hadn’t answered her yet. Nodding, she hurried to answer the redhead’s question. “Yeah. He was my mentor.” she bit her lip, looking up at Addison curiously. “You know him?”

“Well, of course,, he is my husband.”

Meredith was gobsmacked and hoped her face didn’t express that emotion but knowing herself, it did. Dr. Shepherd had never mentioned a wife before and now, she felt embarrassed for crushing on her teacher.

“Did he say anything about me?”

Addison smiled mischievously. “Plenty of things, but all good I assure you.” She rested a hand on Meredith’s shoulder. “Excuse me, I should go unpack, but I hope to see more of you, _Meredith_.”

The last word was a hot breath in her ear. Derek would kill her for pissing on what she assumed was his territory, but there was something so innocent and enticing about Meredith, Addison just couldn’t help herself.

* * *

During the sessions, Addison watched Meredith carefully. The precocious young woman had chosen to sit at the front of the room, and seemed to have at least one question for every speaker.

Even so, by the end of the second day, Addison could see the shine had worn off Meredith’s expression.

At the conference dinner, Addison was sitting at a table with the independent surgeons, a mixture of crackpots and wannabes, while Meredith was safely ensconced with the Columbia faculty.

Eventually the meals had been eaten, and a jazz band began to play, signaling that the fun part of the evening had finally started. Addison traced Meredith’s steps towards the bar, her _strappy_ lilac gown more prom than professional.

She really is shiny and new.

The redhead intercepted her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Care to dance?”

Meredith’s eyes widened. The heat thrumming between her and Addison was undeniable, but even as the redhead pulled her in close, she choked. “I — I can’t. I want to, but I can’t. M — my career.” She stammered, and fled back to her table.

The fun of the evening was spoiled for Addison from that moment. She slipped quietly away and went back to her room, where there would be much better wine and she could take off her godawful heels.

Addison was halfway through a bottle of French merlot when she heard a scratching at the door of her room, followed by the woeful beeps of rejection as the card declined to work.

She got up from where she sat on the edge of the bed, holding her silk robe closed with one hand as she looked through the peephole.

Addison almost laughed when she saw Meredith standing there, or leaning more accurately. She opened the door, schooling her features into a stern expression. “Dr. Grey?”

Meredith burst into giggles, falling into the room against Addison’s chest. “Ooops!”

“You’re drunk, Dr. Grey, on the cheap swill they’re serving downstairs, of course.” Addison closed the door behind them and let her hand drop. Under the robe she wore a nude lace corselette, complete with thigh high stockings held up by a garter belt.

She pushed past Meredith as if she wasn’t half naked, passing her a bottle of mineral water and patting the edge of the bed.

Meredith took a moment to respond, transfixed by Addison’s beauty. When she sat, she pressed her thigh against Addison’s, dropping her head onto her shoulder.

Addison lifted it, turning to face the girl properly and kissing her forehead, the tip of her nose, and finally her lips. Her wine stained mouth tasted sour, but Addison didn’t care, snaking her tongue into Meredith’s mouth and eliciting a soft moan.

The kiss stretched out, lazily and then hungrily, until Meredith had pushed Addison back on the bed, fingers tracing the boning of the corselette and teasing the redhead’s nipples to prominence through the thin lace.

Addison eased the zipper of Meredith’s gown down, peeling it from her body and leaving her wearing nothing but a lace thong which matched the dress perfectly. She nipped at the beestings of breasts, making Meredith giggle and moan at once.

As Addison took charge, Meredith spread herself beneath her, eyes pleading as she guided the redhead’s hand between her legs.

She was sodden, having dreamt of Addison’s touch since they’d met just a few days prior. Meredith arched up, rubbing her clit against Addison’s experienced fingers. It was so different to being with a man, so much more intense.

Meredith pulled the redhead down for a kiss, breathing in her ear with a boldness she didn’t know she possessed. “I need you inside of me …”

Addison shivered, grasping Meredith by the hair and nipping her collarbone. She moved her long fingers down a little, easing them inside Meredith’s sex but not moving them, deliberately teasing. “Like this?”

Meredith groaned, her hips pinned still by Addison’s weight. “I — I need you to fuck me. Hard.” she said through gritted teeth. It was a little embarrassing, but Meredith had been with enough guys to know what did it for her. And she trusted Addison was skilled enough to oblige.

She’d barely gotten the words out when Addison’s hand began to move, pounding her fingers against Meredith’s sweet spot. Addison dropped Meredith’s hair and knelt between her legs, flicking her tongue across Meredith and lapping at her sweet juices.

“Oh fuck, Addison!” Meredith cried, gripping the sheets as she thrust herself against the redhead’s hand and face, shattering within a minute with a long whimper.

Meredith lay shyly against the sheets for a minute before Addison joined her, kissing her softly and looking down at her new lover.

Meredith’s cheeks were flushed, her hair ruffled as she looked up wantonly at Addison. “That was amazing ...” she smiled softly, tracing her fingers through the waves of Addison’s hair, following the strands down her neck and between her breasts.

Addison dipped her head, kissing Meredith in encouragement. Seeing the blonde give herself so completely had stoked the slow-burning flame in Addison’s belly. She grasped Meredith’s wrist, manoeuvring her small hand into Addison’s panties and pressing it to her sex.

Meredith’s breath hitched. She’d never touched a woman so intimately before. She looked up at Addison, soaking up the intensity of the moment.

Tentatively, Meredith slipped her fingers through Addison’s slit, finding her wet heat similar to what Meredith was used to when she fingered herself. She closed her eyes, circling Addison and judging the success of her ministrations by touch and the redhead’s low moans.

Meredith felt Addison shift, sandwiching Meredith’s fingers between her and her thigh, moaning louder as she grind herself into a frenzy. Her own leg parted Meredith’s, testing the blonde’s focus as her hip brushed Meredith’s clit.

As Addison’s moans grew louder, Meredith opened her eyes, lifting her chin so she could suckle on Addison’s breasts. She began to writhe back against her, deliciously close.

Suddenly Addison grasped Meredith’s hair again, wrenching her head back and kissing her hard, hand finding her clit again to send them both crashing over the edge as one in a writhing, panting heap.

The room slowly righted itself, Meredith nuzzling Addison’s neck tenderly, entranced by the older woman. She twined their fingers together, lost on an oxytocin high.

Addison kissed the top of her head, brushing her fingers through Meredith’s blonde hair. She was equally smitten, not just by the younger woman’s beauty, but by the combination of innocence and pluck that somehow managed to coexist in her petite form.

“I want to take you out when this is over.” Addison murmured, planting a soft kiss on the shell of Meredith’s ear. “Will you dance with me then?”

She’d long ago stopped caring what her family thought about her bisexuality, but it seemed foolish to out herself so early in her career.

Meredith’s brow furrowed. “What about your husband?”

“He can join us if you want him to.” Addison shrugged, brows raising suggestively.

“Won’t people judge us?” she asked Addison, eyes like dinner plates.

“And what if they do?” The older woman tutted, swooping down for a kiss. “People will always find something to judge. Better to just be yourself and trust they’ll see past it and appreciate you for things that matter, like your intelligence.”

Meredith considered the advice, and slowly smiled, thinking how nice it would be to be on Addison’s arm. Her tone was playful, “Is that what you appreciate me for? My intelligence?” she teased, toying with the neckline of Addison’s lingerie.

Addison chuckled, tossing Meredith against the mattress and savaging her neck and chest with kisses until she squealed with delight.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed.** _

_**bobbiejelly, I have officially written a MerAdd/Meddison story. ;) Hopefully I could write something more longer and complex one day.**_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Gratitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848853) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)
  * [First Impressions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605486) by [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/pseuds/bobbiejelly)




End file.
